I just wished            Chapter 1
by xepiccookie
Summary: If a girl from Konoha finally decides to do something again instead of ditching and sleep the whole time, a few interesting things find place     Ohmigos sorry for the typos!


**Heya guys! This is a new story i'm starting! this is the first chapter! enjoy R&R!**

I smiled at my own stupidity. _'How the fuck did I end of here?' _I thought, let me explain.

_Flashback_

I'm just some random girl in the village of Konoha, just like everybody else, who wanted to be a ninja, so I did attend ninja classes in the ninja academy, I most of the time ditched class actually because I stood straight A's for everything.

_I would go to school if I need It _I always said.

But the times that I was actually at school I didn't really do much. Most people where surprised to see me but not really _happy, _and that made me glad.

_Bonds with people are only irritating, just useless people that will bring me down. _

Although there was one person that was glad to see me Naruto the blond pretty much useless ninja.

'Oi Sanae-chan!' the blond ninja screamed as I walked into the class room. The place where the teacher was suppose to stand was empty he was probably just getting something.

My apathetic eyes met a few of the other students as I sat down at a seat close enough to wave friendly back at Naruto.

'She's so full of herself. Can't believe she just walks in like _that_.' someone whispered.

Ino.

I felt her glare on your back and smiled an sadistic smile.

'At least she doesn't like Sasuke-kun.' Some whispered back at Ino. The head of the Uchiha turned around immediately and stared at the girl who spoke his name.

Sakura.

I slowly moved my head to see the girls arguing, when they saw my eyes focusing on theirs, they stopped and eyed me as I spoke some words.

'Yeah, I'm definitely the one that's full of herself, Ino. Because I spent two hours in front of the mirror. E-v-e-r-y morning.'

A few people stared a few people laughed. And one person was exploding with anger. Ino charged at me with her full speed, I easy dodged her fists as I got a hold of both of her fists and made Ino turn around, if she wouldn't turn around her arms would break and I pushed her to the ground in a stranglehold, I pushed my foot against her back putting no pressure on it, if I would I could break her arms.

Some people were panicking, other weren't even paying attention.

'Pathetic.' I said emotionless and let her arms go as she felt on the ground with a soft _tump. _

The bell rang and the teacher walked back into class.

'Oh lunch time already? Well guys enjoy your lunch. Well Sanae, glad to see your still alive too, I hope to see you in more classes soon.' He smiled a friendly smile.

I walked at the door as Naruto caught up with me.

'Whoa Ino totally deserved that one!' He said with a grin.

'I know.' I answered with a cold voice. I can't believe how much I enjoyed that. That's when I heard Ino complain about me with Sasuke.

'Like I care.' He said coldly and stepped away from Ino.

I was just about to laugh in her face, because let's face it Sasuke would never like Ino, Ino and the rest of the fan girls made a fool of themselves. But then I remembered that this happens every day and sat at a table with Naruto.

'So how long will it take to see you again in school?' he asked.

'Well the genin graduation exams are coming up, and I don't want to miss important information so I'll stay around for a while.' I answered

'Awesome!'

He seemed happy but not everyone would be. Like almost everybody except him.

'Hey.' I heard a sudden voice say behind me.

'Sakura-Chan!' Naruto said grinning.

'Ohayo Sakura.' I said as I turned around to see the pink haired girl behind me smiling at me.

_Why isn't she drooling over Sasuke or something?_

Naruto suddenly left.

'How are you?' she asked in a friendly voice.

'Fine, what about you?' I answered in a normal voice, seriously what did she want? Couldn't she just stalk someone who will appreciate it?

'Same, nice what you did to Ino earlier!' she said.

'She just asked for it.' Was my response bet Sakura was just glad it wasn't her who got beaten by me.

'So what do you think about Sasuke-kun?' she asked curiously.

_Rigggghht, that was bothering her. Well Sakura I think he's an egoistical basterd without respect for anyone, and he thinks he knows everything. _But of course Sasuke thought exactly the same of me.

'Dunno, I never talked to him much.' That sounded a lot nicer.

'Oh okay.' She said as Naruto joined us again at the table.

As soon as school ended I went home it was a small apartment just for one person it had a small kitchen, a TV and a couch, I slept on the couch. But it was nice having your own home.

My whole family was killed by a two people who were part of the Akatsuki they captured my mom and demanded the surrender of the village or she would die, but my mom died for it with happiness. Of course what the village didn't expect was for my whole clan to get killed, I still wondered why they didn't kill me there was just a man wearing black, knocking me out and saying _play dead. _and I woke up in the hospital they destroyed everything, everything, they burned it all down, but unlike Sasuke I didn't know who did this so revenge would be useless of course I could still understand him. But even if I knew it, I think I wont kill that person, I never really cared about my family anyways. I barely remember the face of the Sonoda clan, the family crest, actually I barely remember that night.

'That writing test was so easy!' Sakura said happily. Everybody just took the genin exams, it wasn't that hard but I wouldn't get A's anyways for too much ditching, but the only thing I have to do is pass nothing more, nothing less doesn't matter with how many points. A few hours later the results where back. I actually wondered for a few seconds if Naruto passed. I stood for a white paper with names on it I looked at the first name the person with the best scores.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

My eyes focused on the name under it.

_Sonoda Sanae._

I sighted.

I was second best?

'Kyaaa! Sanae Sonoda can never beat Sasuke-kun!' some fan girls screamed. I gritted my teeth, those girls are quite annoying.

'The teams are announced in three days!' a teacher screamed.

My face slightly bitter as I thought of _teams. _If I wasn't on the same team as Sasuke I'd be happy I promised myself.

When I started to go home I saw Naruto arguing with Iruka so he didn't pass, that too bad.

The three days passed as I thought which combinations with me would be bad and good in the end none of them were actually good most of them sucked.

I yawned as I woke up to get ready for the team announcing I was sighted when I noticed how late it was already, the announcing was already starting, darn it I'm to late! I thought while I jumped to the acedamy.

'Team 4!' someone yelled as I rushed in the door.

Oops I hope I'm not in team 1, 2 or 3 .

'You're lucky your name isn't up yet.' Some random dude told me. Whatever. I searched for a place to sit as I sat down in some random corner

'Team 7! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.' I took a breath I wasn't in that team. And Naruto actually did pass?

'But since Naruto passed the exams on redo your team will have fourth member.'

Oops too soon to be happy.

'Sanae Sonoda.'

Great, I was with a fan girl the arrogant guy and with a dumb-ass. _This is gonna be great you know? _My head hung I looked at the table.

'Team 7 can leave to meet there sensei.'

The fourth of us walked out and went in another room to meet our mentor.

'It sucks to be with you three.' Sasuke said.

'WHAT THE HELL! WHO DO YOU CALL A LOSER?' Naruto screamed.

_Baka._

'He didn't call you a loser he just said it sucks to be with us on the team, loser.' I commented.

'Oh yeah right.' Naruto said dull

'I did call you a loser a few seconds ago.' I said

'WHAAT!' he started

'Well maybe it doesn't suck so bad with her-' as he pointed at me with his eyes. '- but it does with you two.' he eyed Sakura and Naruto coldly.

'I don't suck!' Naruto started again when there was suddenly a lot of smoke and a person behind it.

'Sensei! I can't be on this team! I'm way better than Sasuke and Sanae!' Naruto screamed at the person.

'Well technically you aren't. You scored lowest on this team while Sasuke and Sanae where the best.'

'But Sasuke was better right?' Sakura asked hopefully. Sasuke frowned.

'Well he did end up first but if Sanae wasn't so lazy and wouldn't ditch class that much she could have beaten Sasuke easily.' The man said.

Sasuke eyebrow twitched and frowning even more and Sasuke knew that man was right.

'I'm Kakashi Hatake.' The man said.

'Follow me.' And we went to the roof.

'Tell something about yourself.'

I really didn't pay attention to what everybody said Sasuke wants to kill his brother and Naruto want to become Hokage and I have no idea what Sakura wanted nor did I care.

'I'm Sanae Sonoda,-' I saw his one eye widen just a little bit well maybe his other was too but I didn't know his forehead protector was on his other eye. About forehead protectors mine wasn't on my forehead it was on my arm and sometimes I wore it on my knee

'And I like … ' wow such a normal question million ideas shot through my mind

_Food, nothing, sleeping, nature, flowers, ninjutsu _

'I dunno, rain and thunder I guess?' I said finally my teammates looked at me with a frown on their faces I just shrugged and kept going 'And I hate a lot.'

'Are you the successor of the famous Sonoda clan?' Kakashi asked.

I nodded

'Famous? I've never heard of it.' Sakura said.


End file.
